A Twist to the Chaos
by DeathRainLover114
Summary: the regular Chaos and Percy Jackson story but with a slight twist
1. Prologe

**This Fanfic. Takes place after TLO and before HOO. And instead of it being Percy and a boy joining Chaos its Hade and a Girl.**

**I do not own any PJO character only OC's that appear **

**And is dedicated to those who like the Percy and Chaos stories**

I was currently flying on Blackjack with Mrs. O'Leary following through the state of New York, still crying from the painful memories of what happened just two days ago.

_Flashback_

_I just got back from doing a quest for my father, apparently he broke the oath and had a son, I was happy I finally had family besides my mom and Paul (of course there is Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary of course). But when we got to camp he was a total jerk and arrogant just as we got to the boarders some monsters had caught up with us there was the Minotaur (wont he just stay dead), and a handful of Dracanae and Hellhounds. I killed them all but the minotaur, just as I was about to stab it in the chest I found myself on the ground with Riptide in my brother Harley's hands and the sword was in the Minotaur's chest._

_Once we got to camp everyone praised Harley and completely ignored me. As I was looking for my friends I heard cheering and looked at my brother, my father Poseidon was hugging and praising him like he is an angel from heaven. Then I heard the thing that split my heart in two, __**my boy you are so brave and well behaved the total opposite of your sister Hannah**__. (My name is Hade not Hannah) I thought sadly as I walked to my cabin with my head down, tears down my cheek. _

_Throughout the month I thought that things would even out but everyone resented me and acted like I didn't exist or bullied me, and I would let them. One day I heard cheering again and found out my brother had just killed a monster lurking through the arena, a hellhound to be exact and ran as fast as I could to the arena hoping it wasn't her but when I got there I heard a howl and I burst into tears, right in front of me was Harley stabbing my loyal hound in the chest but since the gods after the TLO granted a second wish and made it so if she died she didn't burst in to gold dust instead just died so I could give her a proper burial instead of having to try and tame her. I ran to her and cried into her long coat, I heard her whimper and lick my face as I still hugged her and sent a prayer to Hades the only god I knew would help her._

_And that was when I grabbed Blackjack before something happened to him and left but not before putting a letter and my Minotaur horn on the porch of the big house, hopefully Chiron would find them and remember me at least someone would, because he was the father that Poseidon wasn't when I wasn't with Paul._

_I went to my mom's hoping she would let me stay there but I knew something bad happed before I got there. There were sirens and people crying, I landed behind a tree in the nearby woods and went to the nearest police man and asked if a women named Sally Blofis and Paul Blofis but he said they died in all the chaos and I teared up and asked what happened he said that there was a shooting and my parents helped the others and died in the process and that's when I couldn't take it and ran to Blackjack and told him to fly far away from here._

And that's how I got where I am, most of you are probably wondering who the Hades I am well, I am Hade Beach first demigod daughter of Poseidon owner of a full black Pegasus named Blackjack and used to be owner of the first tamed Hellhound Mrs. O'Leary. Me and Blackjack landed in a park near Manhattan when sensed someone behind me and looked to see a man in a black Hoodie that looked like it was made up of Galaxy's , that's because it is, the mystery man said shocking me. I'm sorry sir but who are you? I asked warily. **I am Chaos creator of the universe and I come with an offer**, upon seeing my confused face he continued **I would like you to become my assassin and commander of armies.** I was so shocked us an understatement then nodded, **but not without Blackjack** I stated looking at him in question. He just smiled and nodded opening a portal big enough for a full grown horse and we all walked in.

**Please review and tell me how you liked it and I will have a question with every chapter to see how you really know your PJO and HOO stories**

**First question: Who is Chiron's father?**


	2. Welcome to Chaos

**I want to congratulate Lioness Deity in solving the question, who is Chiron's father? Correctly. The answer is Kronos**

**I also am updating later because of school and I got my Learners Permit 10-1 so that's why I haven't updated lately**

Chapter 1 Welcome to Chaos City (Void)

I walked behind everyone making sure that Chaos wasn't trying to trick Hade into something like Kronos did to the other demigods and me. (Any idea on whose point of view I made this chapter) I was broke by my bitter thoughts when my bossett Hade gasped, I looked up and seen the most beautiful scene and are those dragons. **Yes, Yes they are young Blackjack**, Chaos said still looking at Hades excitement.

As we walked down the not so busy streets, where everyone was greeting others with smiles, I walked with Hade who decided to ride on my back. A few minutes later we arrived at a castle/mansion. We walked down the confusing hallways, we arrived at large double doors, which led to Chaos' office I realized.

Chaos walked up to the desk at the end of a long table and pushed a button, **Please have Iota, Sigma, Epsilon, Eta, Gamma, Zeta, Upsilon, Theta, and Beta come to my office immediately. ** Five minutes later every seat was taken except for one, there are a total of eleven chair/thrones.

In the center is Chaos', his is an all black with stars and planets on it.

On the left is a Grey throne that has headphones decorating it. **(Beta)**

Next is a chair that looks like it was made from molted metal.** (Eta)**

Next to that is a Yellow chair with music notes that decorated it. **(Upsilon)**

Next was a Purple one that had grape and strawberry vines decorating it. **(Zeta)**

Last in that row was one that was pink with hearts all over it. **(Sigma)**

On the Right of Chaos was an empty chair that looked like the ocean. **(Hade)**

Next was a chair that looked like a living gaming system. **(Theta)**

Next was one Green/Yellow that had bow and arrow pairs here and there. **(Iota)**

Next was a Silver one that had bow and arrow pairs here and there. **(Gamma)**

And the last one was a chair that was black with skulls, bones, and gems decorating it. **(Epsilon)**

**I have called you here to welcome our two newest members of the Chaos Army, **chaos stated while every one looked at me and Hade and once they did you could see surprised in their eyes, well at least I could. **I would like for you to remove your hoods and allow Hade here to see who you really are, **he stated sternly. One by one they stood up and said there name, took their hood off, and said there real identity with each Hade sook and teared up. 

I am Iota controller of Water, But on Earth I am Lee Fletcher, Son of Apollo.

I am Sigma controller of Ice, But on Earth I am Selena Beugard, Daughter of Aphrodite.

I am Epsilon controller of Death, But on Earth I am Bianca Di'Angelo, Daughter of Hades.

I am Eta controller of Lava, But on Earth I am Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus.

I am Gamma controller of Fire, But on Earth I am Zoe Nightshade, Daughter of Atlas.

I am Zeta controller of Earth, But on Earth I am Castor Meyer (don't know real last name), Son of Dionysus.

I am Upsilon controlller of Light, But on Earth I am Micheal Yew, Son of Apollo.

I am Theta controller of Lightning, But on Earth I am Luke Castellin, Son of Hermes. I went a little rigid then.

And I am Beta controller of Sound, But on Earth I am Justin Westfall, Son of Apollo. I felt Hade ridge up then (Hade has a crush on Justin from camp but he died in TLO).

When intros were done I let Hade off my back and let her hug/ awkwardly hug everyone. **Now that, that is done you all can go and Hade your new name is Omega controller of the Void and my personal assassin, good luck and Beta please show Omega her new quarters. Omega there is also room in your quarters for Mr. Blackjack here, good night all of you. **With that we all walked our seprate ways except for Justin, Me and Hade.

**So you all can understand here are the characters and their code names:**

**Hade Beach is Omega Justin Westfall is Beta Lee Fletcher is Iota**

**Selena Beuguard is Sigma Bianca Di'Angelo is Epsilon Charles Beckendorf is Eta**

**Zoe Nightshade is Gamma Luke Castellin is Theta Castor Meyer is Zeta Micheal Yew is Upsilon**

**Rate and Review and post any concerns or comments**

**The next question is: What does Arion call Frank Zhang when they meet? (hint in S.O.N)**


End file.
